Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch7
Chapter 7: Dragon Ladies Really Hate Me I couldn't describe how falling felt. Imagine jumping off, I don't know, Mount Everest, now have it pitch black and falling at a speed that feels like it will rip the skin off of your face! I finally hit the floor, lucky for me that it was solid soil or it would have crippled me badly. Unfortunately, Hannah also jumped in and ended up landing on me. "Sorry" she said. THUMP! Somehow, Ryan had taken longer to fall and was now on top of Hannah, who was still on me. "Ow" Ryan complained as he slowly got up, and pushing off of Hannah, who in return kneed me in my back. When they finally got off me, Ryan was looking buck up the hole we had come through, I only caught a short glimpse at it before it vanished. We seemed to be trapped in a small and dark room, lit only by a small burning torch that hung on one wall. "Where are we?" Ryan asked. "Youuu!" Came a voice from further down the room. Hannah drew her spear, I unearthed my sword and Ryan pulled out his mini-harpoon, tried to work out how to open it. "I know those voices anywhere." it said. the creature stepped into the light, revealing a scaly women, with a forked tongue and sharp claws on her hands and feet, my first thought was a gorgon, but she was part snake, more like a dragon. CLICK, Ryan managed to activate his trident from the harpoon form. He looked over at the dragon lady and raised an eyebrow. "Your an ugly one aren't you". She hissed and replied "Your in luck that its not you I'm interested in, Son of Poseidon . . . hehehehe" She laughed like she had just remembered an old joke. She stopped and glared straight at me "Youuu, youu killed my son! Many demigods have tried to best him, but only one was ever successful, until you appeared!" She sniffed the air "Oh, you would have been nicely fried if you had just controlled that temper of yours!" It then suddenly hit me, this dragon lady was the mother of all monsters, Echidna. which meant that . . . "The Chimera! That three headed beast is your son!" I bellowed. "That thing that brutally wounded two demigods, then . . ." "Tried to Eat Me!" Hannah interrupted. "Oh, he was one of my favorite, he had his fathers good looks too." I knew who she was talking about, Typhon, I met him last summer, but I never got a good look at his face. "Because you killed my son, you must pay with blood!" At that moment she leaped toward at me, It would have been an easy side step if she didn't grab my leg with one of her tails. The sheer force of her tail made me lose my grip on Airbreaker. She tripped me and hung me upside down, out of reach of the ground. Ryan then reacted by digging his trident into her other tail, Hannah then leapt at her with her spear and pierced her other tail, that released its grip on me. Echidna screamed in pain, but then easily flicked Hannah and Ryan away with her tails. "Don't play when your not wanted demigods, filthy impurities, this is between me and him!" Before she had time to react, Hannah's spear impaled her back and ran right through her, Ryan then threw his tridents blade like a javelin, and sliced her tails off. She didn't have time to scream, as a flash of green metal slashed her head clean off. Her body evaporated into golden dust and the room went silent again. Ryan was gobsmacked, but then turned into a smile. "That was awesome!" Me and Hannah exchanged looks, but then laughed about it. I would have been a good time to celebrate a victory until . . . "HEHEHEHE!!" came a voice. we jumped at the sound of Echidna's voice. "You may have sent me, and my son to Tartarus! But how will you do against my other son!" We then turned to the sound of a ROAR! that echoed from the corridor. We readied are weapons to the shadowy figure of an enormous lion. Previous Next﻿ Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends